My MarrySue
by BMIK
Summary: It s about my awesomely awesome OC Dedrater-a who is totally gorgeous and perfect and brilliant and who has never had any split endings EVER! there s that other guy from FFVII too


**Hey folks!!! This is my first Marry-Sue, so pleace be nice, kay? **

**Warnings:** This story may hurt your eyes. For authenticity´s sake there is a painful lack of punctuation. Heck, this story didn´t eeven deserve to be BETAD

**Pairing:** My awesomely awesome OC Dedrater-a!!!/ who cares?!

**Rating:** My Dedrater-a gets a 11 out of 10 for everything!!!!

**Who is to blame for this?** Natzilla who fed me this plotbunny and many other ideas.

**Disclaimer:** Dedrater is mine, don´t you dare steal her!!! I know she is awesome but she is myyyyyyy prrrrrrrrreciousssssssssss and whoever takes her will die a horrible death because she will kill them with her awesomely awesomeness!!!!! (and there´s some squeenix stuff in here too)

**Okay, enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol giggle rofl**

**

* * *

  
**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*My Marry Sue*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once upon a time there was an incredibly hawt and smexy and gorgeous and prettily beautiful woman She was like an angel just prettier smexier hawter and better and her boobs were twice the size of Tifas!!! Her eyes were like two pure crystal lakes full of diamonds and sparkly emeralds She had a nose and lips, that were red like the traffic light in a really dark night Well the nose wasnt red The nose was just there

But anyway her belly was flat and she had no fat on her at all and her legs were endless and smooth and she only had to shave every four days but even if she forgot she was still mega sexy of course

Her name was a cool name of course not something like Trusilla or Gertrude no her name was Dedrater-a because all Mary-Sues have a random a attached to their names Kiara Alexandra Tartea…. It perfectly mirrored her whole awesome perfect personality Of course every male thing that laid eyes on her wanted to sleep with her but she was pure and refused them except for Freddy, the neighbours dog, but that is another story

Well anyway this godly creature accidently went to a bar some day when she got lost on her way from the hourly church service where she fed blind children and taught them self-defence against old pedophiles because she was that awesome So now Dedrater-a went into the aforementioned bar full of people to ask for the way back because even though she was insanely intelligent and had three degrees in astrophysics right now there were no stars outside They were clouded by clouds thats why

So she came into the bar with her high heels and her breathtaking red glittering barely there evening dress but she didn´t look like a cheap whore at all she was pretty and pure Everyone went to church looking like they were really desperate to be screwed and all the men instantly wanted to fuck her of course But since Freddy wasnt there Dedrater-a just cast her murder lashes down and shyly flinched through the rows of horny hairy apemen But her sparkly ocean full of happy dolphins spotted a handsome man with long silver hair who almost matched her beauty but not quite of course

No one was as awesome as Dedrater-a otherwise this wouldn´t be a Marry-Sue and she immediately liked him his eyes kinda reminded her of Freddy and she could see that he had instantly madly fallen in love with her and would do anything for her even defying the script! He´d forsake mother and all to be with her uber-awesomeness There were sparks between them from all the love that was pestering the air and she opened her lush lips and wanted to sigh something certainly trivial and sappy when the ball of his hand crashed with her nose so that it broke and the bone rammed into her almost nonexistent brain -she had to somehow manage to dress herself and breath, right- killing her almost instantly with a wet cracking and gurgling sound She fell to the floor her awesomely prettyily gorgeous face one bloody mush highlighted by bone splinters The madly lovely remnant whose name was Yazoo btw, (which can only be told now that the awesomely awesome Dedrater-a is out of the picture and leaves room to focus on other people than herself as well) nonchalantly flicked his wrist, downed his drink and stepped over her still warm corpse to finally go and do what the script demanded: fucking Reno.

end

* * *

**This is for all the people out there who can´t stand the Marries. And for you especially Natzilla!!!!!!**


End file.
